The present disclosure relates to the field of video displays, and specifically to images displayed on video displays. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to capturing data used to generate images on video displays for future replay use.
Video displays are capable of displaying images, including webpages and other types of presentations. Webpages are often generated using objects from a Document Object Model (DOM), which represents Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), Extensible HTML (XHTML) and Extensible Markup Language (XML) documents used to generate the webpage. The DOM is represented as a node tree, called a DOM tree. The nodes of the DOM tree represent various components of the DOM.